kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Build Driver
The is the transformation device used by both Kamen Rider Build and Kamen Rider Cross-Z. As the created by Takumi Katsuragi, it uses Fullbottles as its primary collectible device.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/build/rider/builddriver/ Sento later made another Build Driver for Ryuga to use to become Cross-Z, after the first time when he'd used Sento's Driver. According to Sento Kiryu, one must have a Hazard Level of 3 to be able to transform using the Build Driver. Otherwise, they'll get electrified and rendered unconscious by the anti-theft system on the belt. As stated by Sento and later seen in the flashback of his first battle, the Build Driver didn't originally announce Best Matches until he'd modified it to do so. Functionality Transformation Kamen Rider Build transforms by inserting two Fullbottles into the Build Driver's and plugging them into the . The user then turns the , a crank that generates power to the energy core generator unit by turning the lever. This gives the inside the Vortex Charge the momentum it needs to generate power for transformation and finishers. Larger amounts of energy can be generated by increasing the momentum of turning the Vortex Lever and rotation speed of the Vortex Charge. In a rare instance for Rider Belts, in Episode 1, the inner workings of the Build Driver were seen during transformation. As the Vortex Lever and Vortex Charge turns, it moves the gears and pistons inside the belt which pump essence from the Fullbottles out of their containers through pneumatic tubes, which move out of the belt and form the base for assembly of the suit. If the user is transforming into a Best Match form, the Driver then initializes the after the essences have hardened into the suit armor, snapping the two parts together and completing the transformation. The Build Driver is layered in an alloy called the , designed to resist high temperatures, high impacts of force and attacks by the Smash. As a security feature, the belt uses the fastener to do a biometric scan of its wearer to determine if the intended user has a Hazard Level of 3. If it is not, the belt will not function and go into a protective shutdown state, punishing the would be wearer. If the user does, the belt will continue to operate normally. An ideal combination of two matching Fullbottles will create a form, but any other imperfect combination is known as a . Kamen Rider Cross-Z transforms by inserting the Dragon Fullbottle into the Cross-Z Dragon, before inserting it into the Build Driver, and turning the crank. Finishers While transformed, Build/Cross-Z initiates a finishing move by turning the Vortex Lever. Build's Best Matches use the , and Build's Trial Forms use the . Cross-Z uses the . Users (chronological order) Snap Ride Builders Transformation Setups= RabbitTank_Snap_Ride.jpg|Build RabbitTank Form Snap Ride Builder Cross-Z_Setup.png|Cross-Z Snap Ride Builder Build GorillaMond Transformation Setup.PNG|Build GorillaMond Form Snap Ride Builder HawkGatling set up.png|Build HawkGatling Form Snap Ride Builder NinninComic_Snap_Ride.jpg|Build NinninComic Form Snap Ride Builder RocketPanda Snap ride.PNG|Build RocketPanda Form Snap Ride Builder firehedgehog CS.PNG|Build FireHedgehog Form Snap Ride Builder LionCleaner_Snap_Ride.jpg|Build LionCleaner Form Snap Ride Builder KeyDragon_Snap_Ride.jpg|Build KeyDragon Form Snap Ride Builder KaizokuRessya Snap build ride.PNG|Build KaizokuRessha Snap Ride Builder OctopusLight Snap Ride Builder.png|Build OctopusLight Snap Ride Builder Screenshot 20171217-093615.png|Build RabbitTank Sparkling Snap Ride Builder |-| Others= Ryuga Failed Build Transformation 1.png|Ryuga attempts to transform into Build RabbitTank... Ryuga Failed Build Transformation 2.png|...but unfortunately, it fails. Build Clear Gorilla Body.png|A clear Gorilla pneumatic tube appears when Build changes from a Gorilla-based Trial Form to GorillaMond. Build Clear Rocket Body.png|A clear Rocket pneumatic tube appears when Build changes from a Rocket-based Trial Form to RocketPanda. Behind The Scenes Portrayal The voice of the Build Driver was provided by KORBY.http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/build/story/1210410_2766.html Notes *The Build Driver is reminiscent of the Double Driver, using two differently themed devices to create a combination form. **It also shares some similarities with the Accel Driver, such as using the grip on the right side of the Driver to transform. **The design is also somewhat similar to the Gamer Driver and the Meteor Driver as both slots for the trinkets are on the left side of the driver instead of being on opposite sides while the right side has the rest of the controls. **The method of reading the Fullbottles in the toy version of the Driver is identical to the method of reading Shift Cars in the Shift Brace from Kamen Rider Drive, as both use a sliding pin-combination system. *The announcements are similar to those of Kamen Rider OOO and as they both have the parts of the form announced before the actual form, and each/some of the forms have their own unique phrase included in the transformation. *In the Build Driver toy, the slots used for the Fullbottles in Best Matches don't matter, meaning that using Bottles in Rabbit-Tank and Tank-Rabbit placements will both give RabbitTank's announcement. Using Bottles in the opposite organic/inorganic slot hasn't been explored in the show, however. *The idea that the Build Driver was to eventually be a mass-produced weapon for the series antagonist can be seen as an homage to the first series to have used the term "Driver" for their transformation devices, Kamen Rider 555, as they implemented a mass-produced variant of a Rider. Appearances References Category:Transformation Gear Category:Arsenal (Build)